


Obviously Superior

by eaglebearer



Series: Winner takes all [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Branding, Clarke is a Kriptonian, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Watersports, that's just an excuse to make her super powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglebearer/pseuds/eaglebearer
Summary: Conquerors from space come down to earth. They discover they are more powerful than the locals. Their kriptonian leader Clarke Griffin challenges Commander Lexa. Winner takes all. Clarke wins and takes her people, her land, her pride and her dignity.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Winner takes all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Obviously Superior

**Author's Note:**

> DEAD DOVE DO NO EAT  
> Guys, this is dirty. Really, if you are too sensitive, please do not read.  
> This is just fantasy, horny fantasy. This do not represent my morals at all. I know this would be awfully wrong in reality. But this specific scenario is just fantasy. I don't want similar things to happen in reality never to anyone. Never. This is self-indulgent fantasy. You shall not imitate this in real life by any degree. Also colonialism is wrong.
> 
> This is a non-lucrative transformative work of fantasy.

_DEAD DOVE DO NO EAT_

_Guys, this is dirty. Really, if you are too sensitive do not read._

_This is just fantasy, horny fantasy. This do not represent my morals at all. I know this would be awfully wrong in reality. But this specific scenario is just fantasy. I don't want similar things to happen in reality never to anyone. Never. This is self-indulgent fantasy. You shall not imitate this in real life by any degree._

They had come from space. Demanding obedience. In all conqueror fashion. Their tech was obviously superior, but they were low in number.

Still, their leader didn’t want a carnage, so she proposed a deal instead. A combat, between her and the Commander. The commander of course accepted, too proud of herself “no one fights for me” she said. Clarke would be sure to crack that pride later.

Winner takes all. No fire guns allowed. For what she had seen in a short time, she knew the people of this planet didn’t use and didn’t trust fire guns. Not that she needed them at all. She was a kriptonian, and in the first ten minutes of landing she discovered how wonderful this sun was, and what she did to her.

The Commander didn’t need to know. It would make it more fun to watch the confusion, the amazement, anger, terror, and finally resignation, that would lead to submission.

The fight started. Everyone that mattered was watching. The Commander all regal with her spear, and Clarke, barehanded. Suicide, the locals had said, to fight Heda without a weapon. They have seen her fight before, she was brutal, eternally undefeated.

Were this a normal fight, under the light of a different sun, Clarke wouldn’t stand a chance. Would have been like a cat against a mouse. Like crushing a boot under one’s sole. But this was not the case. The roles have been reversed by the warmth of this yellow sun, and Clarke was going to enjoy it.

Lexa was agile and strong, and Clarke was amazed. Clarke blocked and dodged feigning effort, while internally she was becoming hornier. To take down defeat and enslave such a wonderful woman was getting her a massive boner. The fact that is was in front of so many people was making it even worse. If she looked too clumsy in her foot work it was because the pressure between her legs was becoming too much to walk.

No more games she thought. On a particularly strong swing of the spear, Clarke caught it easily and broke it in two with one hand. The gasp was unanimous. The commander watched not understanding what happened, she threw a kick that landed on Clarke’s side and her leg bounced from the impact. Like kicking a wall.

The Commander rearranged her stance, more cautious now and prepared for counter attack. She didn't even blink, and her opponent was behind her. She heard the ripping of the fabric as her opponent ripped her shirt, leaving her only in bindings. She spun around and threw a punch, but it hit only air, and fell a hard smack on her ass.

She spun around again and found her enemy ginning at her. She was now enraged, she drew a concealed short knife and charged. Her opponent disappeared in front of her eyes again and took the knife from her. And taking her by the scruff like a naughty kitten she cut off the bindings, leaving her bare. She let her go and threw the knife far away.

The Commander prepared to charge again but Clarke spoke first.

“Stop it now” she said condescendingly “you won't beat me and I don't want to ruin my prize”

“I'm not a prize” seethed the Commander, and charged again, small tits bouncing for Clarke’s delight. Clarke spun around her and held her in a headlock, careful to not break her neck. She made her kneel on the ground -facing all the people that were watching- groped her breasts and laughed along with the rest of the invaders.

The Commander was furious. She was being beaten, and humiliated in front of her people. She tried to free herself with all her strength but it was no use. It dawned on her, this woman was no human. Was she a goddess? A powerful demon? Suddenly she was released and fell hands first to the ground and tried to stand, but the goddess had taken her feet and ripped off her boots, and then her pants and underwear.

She finally let her go and the Commander laid flat on the ground, trying to process her defeat and her public humiliation. She felt small, vulnerable, terrified, helpless, frustrated. And then despair dawned on her. There was nothing she could do. There was no way from the beginning she could win this fight, even less a war. If she got something good out of this, it was sparing her people the blood. Then she made peace with the inevitable. It was better that she was defeated and naked on the dirt than seeing her people die in a war that was already lost.

She laid on the dirt full of embarrassment and fell a boot gently pressed on her ass. “Your Commander is no more!” The victor shouted and the invaders cheered. “She is mine now as are all of you and your lands” she said as she retreated her boot.

From her uncomfortable position Lexa watched the horror on the faces of her former subjects and then… disgust? She felt something hot hitting the back of her head, but it didn’t hurt. It was hot and stank, she was being pissed on. Her conqueror was marking her with piss. Urine trailed down her face down to her mouth and despite her best efforts of pressing her lips she could taste it. This was the taste of utter humiliation. She almost cried from embarrassment.

She felt a pull on her hair “On your knees” the Powerful Subjugator ordered. And Lexa obeyed. She was on her knees for the first time in her life, half her body and face covered in dust and her hair trickling piss down her neck. She felt it on her bones, she was less than an animal right now.

“Lick my boots” she was ordered again. And she reluctantly did it, licking a dirty boot with the tip of her tongue, tears of pure frustration blurred her vision while she tasted the dirt. “Do it right! With all your tongue!”. Lexa flattened her tongue and licked again, face red and hot from being humiliated this way. In minutes she went from ruler to bootlicker. She would have preferred a death by a thousand cuts.

She was grabbed by the hair, making her lift her head and look at the One Superior being that had ruined her in front of everyone. The Mighty being that downgraded her so fast and so absolutely that it made her feel so insignificant and inferior. “What do we say?” She asked. Lexa was confused. What was she supposed to say? “What do we say?” she repeated, slapping her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. “I don´t know!” Lexa yelled in frustration. She was slapped again, the grip on her hair not relenting. “When I let you lick my boot, you must say thank you” she said arrogantly and then waited.

“Thankyou” whispered Lexa. “The people watching can’t hear you” said her Supreme Owner. “Thankyou” repeated Lexa loud enough to be heard by the closest onlookers. She was slapped, again. “Thank you for what?” asked her Strong Captor shaking her by the hair like a naughty puppy. “Thankyou for letting me lick your boots, Mighty Conqueror” said Lexa out loud. Maybe she could be a step ahead in this narcissistic game. She was right. “Oh, I like that, you are learning fast scum”.

“You, baldy!” shouted her Strong Captor, “Get me a collar and a leash”. Lexa was tired by this point; she knew what was coming. She was being called scum, after being Heda of the thirteen clans. She was nothing now but this Supreme Opressor’s property. She had no pride to brag about, she had no dignity left, she was owned, something close to an animal, below or above she didn’t know yet. She was going to be chained like a bitch, and probably paraded along the city, defeated humiliated naked dirty and smelling of piss. Utterly degraded in front of everyone.

“Suck my fingers” she was ordered. She opened her mouth and two fingers entered without warning, making her choke. She tried to get away but the hold on her hair was unrelenting. Her Dominant Owner was fucking her throat forcefully. “Grope your breasts” she was told. She did the best she could, she was concentrating on trying to breath. “Open your legs”, she spread her legs in her kneeling position, exposing her hairy pussy for her Mighty Conqueror to see. A dirty boot sole rubbed on her clit gently, it was the same boot she licked earlier. Her Dominant Owner was so Commanding and so Potent she was making her wet with a dirty boot against her own volition.

Titus came back with a collar and a leash. “Put it on her” said her new Supreme Ruler. He did without making eye contact. Second-hand embarrassment at seeing her former pupil's throat being vigorously fucked like a cheap whore in front of all her former generals, her once allies and foes. The Ice Nation ambassador was watching pleased as her worst enemy was being abused.

The collar smelt like dog. It was probably borrowed from a dog. The fingers retracted and the chain was pulled. She choked trying to recover her breath. “Come on, I want to show everyone my new bitch”

And with that, the parade began.

**Author's Note:**

> My pals. Tell me in the comments if you want this to be Gp! (ClarkeGp!) or if not. Depending of what you say in the next month I will make a decision.


End file.
